


the best things in life happen when you're 42

by princessrosberg



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Porn but its not at all explicit, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/pseuds/princessrosberg
Summary: Eddie's 42 when he loses his virginity to his best friend. He's lay on his back, arms sprawled above his head, cheeks burning in embarrassment.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	the best things in life happen when you're 42

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jamb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamb/gifts).

> THIS IS TERRIBLE SORRY

Eddie's 42 when he finally loses his virginity. Its embarassing to say the least. He remembers when they'd hit their late teens, when Richie wouldn't shut up about all the boys he'd bedded, about how they'd cried his name and begged for his cock. 

He remembers when Bev had texted him at 3am in the morning - and of course Eddie had been awaking studying for his exam. She'd sent him a fumble of words that barely made sense, that Ben had finally made the move, about how soft he was. Eddie called her in the end and the two spent the next three hours talking about it. 

Eddie couldnt lie that he was a little jealous. 

\----

He'd forgotten all about it during his early twenties, too focused on working his way up in the company until he'd found a position he was happy with. And Eddie had been happy, he still met with Bill once a week, still played tennis with Bev on the weekends. Hell he even humoured Richie from time to time by spending an afternoon at the arcade. Hed never admit it, not out loud anyway, but those times at the arcade with Richie had been the best time of his twenties. 

And then he meets Myra. Well, hes set up on a date by his boss because she apparantly couldnt stop staring at him at the office. Eddie was too nice to tell her he wasn't interested, too nice to turn down the dates and invites. Until he was suddenly bound by a stupid ring that shined in mockery. 

They're three years into their marriage and they still havent had sex. Eddie just doesnt want to. He hates how she looks when shes naked, hates how she tries to manipulate him into doing something he doesnt want to. It always ended up in an arguement, and Eddie had spent most of his time on the sofa at Bill's. 

\--- 

Eddie's 41 when he feels the agonising pain ripping through his insides. It doesn't feel real, it feels like a bad dream. But Richie looks horrified beneath him, he sees the blood on his face, tastes it in his mouth. He doesn't remember much more, just the pain as he tumbled down the cavern and the horrified screams of his friends. 

\---

Eddie's 42 when he loses his virginity to his best friend. He's lay on his back, arms sprawled above his head, cheeks burning in embarrassment. 

"Hey," Richie starts, smiles at him as he gently rubs his thumb across Eddie's scar. "You okay?" 

He looks up at Richie, at his dumb smile, at his messy hair and the thick rimmed glasses that are sliding down his nose. 

"Yeah," Eddie smiles. "I'm more than okay."


End file.
